Dungeons of Equestria: MLP DND
by The Mind of a Madman
Summary: Sunset comes through the portal for her weekly DND game with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. But before they can, the others want to join in and must defeat a dungeon of their own
1. Chapter 1

The sun began to set as another average day in Equestria began to close. As other ponies began to close up shop and head home, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were waiting by the Wondercolt statue with growing impatience. "Where is she?!" Dash complained as she paced around the statue. "She's always on time Rainbow. And we are 15 minutes early." Fluttershy pointed out. "I know that, but this is gonna be huge! We finally found more people to play, she's gonna be so excited!" Dash insisted to her timid friend. As the two talked, a spark appeared at base of the statue. It slowly grew until it evolved into a full sized portal to cross over into another world. From the portal Sunset Shimmer emerged on her unicorn form to the delight of her friends, a bag tossed over her back. "Hey girls!" Sunset yelled, embracing her Pegasus friends. The unicorn found that while the Mane 6 of her world were still a little wary of her presence, the ponies had no such reservations and welcomed her openly, specifically Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. The 3 met on one of Starlights visits, and had bonded over, among other things, a secret love for DND. Sunset agreed to come trough every week and the 3 quested together, with the human Twilight enlisted as Dungeon Master for the party.

"So are you guys ready to play? I had Twilight cook up something good for this week." The unicorn said as they started towards the castle. "Uh, actually Sunset, me and Fluttershy had something change since last week." Rainbow began. "Change?" "Well, we were talking about the next quest and our friends sort of heard about it." Fluttershy explained. "And it turns out their super into it!" Sunset stopped dead. "Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" "Yeah! And me and Flutters have a bet going. If I'm right and they can't beat the dungeon on the first try, Fluttershy has to use her gold to buy me new armor, any set I want." Rainbow said. "And if your wrong?" Sunset asked. "If she's wrong and they beat the dungeon in one try, I finally get to make our characters a couple!" Fluttershy said proudly to the unicorns amusement. Throughout the quests this had been a common theme: the two pegasis characters growing closer and closer until they were best friends, emulating real life. This was to the point where the characters were soul bonded, something only characters of true friendship could become. It boosted both Rainbow and Fluttershy, but if one died so did the other. And ever since the bond, the timid Pegasus had been trying to make the characters a couple. "And you _agreed?_ " Sunset exclaimed. "Sure. If it makes her happy or whatever. But I know I'm right so it'll take a little more than that." Rainbow said, confident in her stance.

"Alright then. If that's the bet than as the impartial third member of our crew, the bet is made. Let's go find out who wins." Sunset said, leading the way into the main room of the castle where the other 4 ponies sat. They were joined by Spike, who was lecturing them on basic rules of the game, and Starlight Glimmer, who quietly sat next to Twilight because she didn't have a chair. "And that's how status effects work. Now, moving on to weapon durability-" Spike continued, earning an audible groan from the table. "Uh, thanks Spike. I'll take it from here." Sunset assured the dragon as she set up her DM stuff. "Whatever you say." The dragon said, hopping off the table and wandering off. "Thanks for that sugar cube. He really got off on a tangent." Applejack said. "It sounded like he got really in depth?" The fiery unicorn asked. "He did! Just not in a way any of us understood." Pinkie explained as she fidgeted in her chair. "Alright, then with your best interests in mind, I'll give you the abridged version. Dungeons and Dragons is a game where you make your own characters and they go on quests in an imagined world. The story is told by someone called the Dungeon Master, in this case me, and they decide how the story changes based on the choices the players make. You fight monsters and find treasure and do all kinds of cool stuff. When you do something good, you get experience, when you get enough you level up and your character gets a little stronger. Status effects are a thing, but what you need to worry about is your health. In this game you have health, and when you take damage it lowers your health. When your health reaches 0 you die, and if no one in the party has a resurrect spell, your permadead, no redos or get outs." Sunset explained, startling the others. "So you just can't play anymore?!" Twilight asked. "Yup. And that's why Fluttershy used her attribute points to learn resurrect. Saved our flanks plenty of times." Rainbow agreed, patting her friend. "Just doing my job." Fluttershy giggled, blushing at the attention.

"Ok girls, so now you're gonna make your characters. You start with 10 attribute points, which is just +1 for any stat you want. Give your character a little backstory and we'll get started." Sunset said, trying to guide her friends along. "Since were in your world, you can pick any of the 3 kinds of ponies, any class you want." "What did you guys pick?" Twilight asked as she scribbled something down. "It's kind of a lot of ground to cover since we've played for so long, but I'll give you the basics. I'm Sunstrike, a pyromancer unicorn, Fluttershy is Bella Sol, a pyromancer/healer Pegasus, and Rainbow is Stormbringer, a elemental paladin alicorn." Sunset explained. "Wait why is she the only Alicorn?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Because I'm the princess of the Sky Kingdom!" Rainbow declared. "That was an old storyline. All of us wanted to be princesses, but only Dash wanted to be an Alicorn. I'm princess of Fire and Flutters rules the Sun Kingdom. All the light touches is my Kingdom and all that." Sunset hastily explained. "You guys can't start as princesses though. Later in the game." The unicorn said. As the others filled out their sheets, Sunset noticed Starlight taking notes. "Do you wanna play Star?" The fiery unicorn asked. "Oh, no being a Dungeon Master sounds way more fun. I'm taking notes so I can do that." Starlight explained. "Oh cool! Just try to watch, you kinda pick it up as you go." Sunset said.

After a few minutes the players hand Sunset their character sheets for a quick rundown. "Alright Guys. So for this quest, we have Twilight as Sparkalus, a unicorn mage with high magic and who gains stat buffs by reading?" Starlight read off to the Alicorns pride. "I tried to keep it realistic." Twilight said. "Oh come on Twily, that's no fun! Be creative!" Pinkie declared as Sunset read the party ponies sheet. "Pinkie, you're _sure_ this is the character you want? You can change it." "Absotively!" Pinkie agreed. "Ok. Pinkie as Craig Buckets, an earth pony vagrant with laser vision and all of her attributes in intelligence, for some reason?" Sunset read. "It gives me psychic powers!" Pinkie declared. "Fair enough. And Craig is armed with...Pinkie, what in Celestias name is the Butter Knife of Inconvenience?!" The DM exclaimed. "It doesn't do any damage, but I give it to an enemy and he needs a turn to try and butter his toast! And when it's your turn we roll to see if he butters it! If I roll higher he has to wait another turn, if you roll higher he can fight." Pinkie happily explained. "That's...actually pretty clever." Sunset admitted. "Rarity is playing as Marrias, a dress merchant assassin with investment in stealth, dexterity, and persuasion. She had hidden blades in all her dresses. So your a ninja?" The posh unicorn nodded happily. "Even beautiful things can hurt dear Sunset." "Creepy. What you said was creepy." Rainbow assured the unicorn as Sunset reached Applejacks sheet. "And last but not least we have AJ as Thornbush, an earth pony nature mage with investment in magic, attack and honesty." "What does honesty mean in the game?" Twilight asked. "It basically lets Applejack know if someone is lying at base stat. The more she upgrades, the harder it is to lie to her because she gets to roll bigger dice than the liar. And if it's maxed out she can just force you to tell the truth without needing to roll." Sunset explained. "Alright girls, time for your first dungeon. And remember, Dash and Flutters have a lot riding on whether or not you win."

The unicorn said, looking up and realizing no one knew what she meant. "Did you not mention the bet?" Sunset asked, turning to see the Pegasi frozen. "Well it wasn't important until now!" Rainbow exclaimed as Fluttershy hid her head in her wings. "I'll explain. Fluttershy said that you guys would be able to beat the dungeon in one run without either everyone dying or needing to summon us to help you, which Twily can do if she reads enough books and levels up fast enough. But because this game is brutal for beginners, and because the first dungeon I ever made was insanely hard and it took Dash and Fluttershy 2 almost deaths to win, Rainbow said you'd either die or summon us before finishing the dungeon. If Rainbow is right, Fluttershy has to buy Rainbow new armor, as expensive and awesome as she wants. And if Fluttershy is right, she gets to make good on a romance between Bella and Storm that has been developed by both of them but never acknowledged since day 1." Sunset said, piquing the interest of the party. "Well don't stop there, how did it happen?" Pinkie demanded. "Don't tell the whole story, we'll be here forever!" Dash pleaded to no avail. "So when the game first started Fluttershy was new and scared she was gonna die really fast, so to calm her down Dash made a blood pact to protect Flutters. That's super serious, because if Fluttershy has died, the pact would have been broken and I could have killed Rainbow on the spot for failing the pact. First try, Fluttershy gets down to like 3 health before Dash saves her, and the second try Dash almost dies against the boss but Fluttershy saved her at the last second. They keep playing, they get to be friends, sparks start flying, I try to push them together but it doesn't get there, then all of a sudden Rainbow almost burns up trying to enter the Fire Kingdom, Fluttershy soul bonds and saves her, and now it's just a matter of Rainbow letting it finally happen!" Sunset explained. "And you don't want that to happen?!" Applejack asked. "Kind of not? It's a character thing!" Rainbow insisted. "Well in spite of your 'character thing', I intend to finish this and give Fluttershy what she wants!" Rarity declared, and the rest of the party agreed. Fluttershy peeked out of her wings and smiled. "Thanks girls." "Alright, now that that's settled, let's get this show on the road!" Sunset commanded as the game began.


	2. Chapter 2

The party of 4 gathers deep in the haunted woods for their quest. The night is dark and cold, but the promise of power and recognition burns hotter. The party reaches an obsidian castle known as Hollow Point Palace, a dangerous dungeon know for its unrelenting monsters and long twisting passages. As you approach the door, you hears howl from the inside. The door is locked from the inside. Pinkie, you said you wanted to go first?" Sunset asked, and the earth pony nodded. "Craig Buckets is on the case! I ask nicely to be let inside." Pinkie decided. "The monster inside tells you to abandon your quest with a few choice words and denies your request." "What?! Stupid meanie goblins denying my request!" The party pony pouted. "Alright I'll handle this. I wanna kick the door open with my feet." Applejack said, picking up a dice to roll for her action, rolling a 1 to Sunsets 12. "Thornbush rears back and, with all her might, bucks the door in half, crushing the goblin on the other side." Applejack smirked and leaned back. "Nothing beats a good bucking." The earth pony proclaimed to Rainbows amusement. "You said it AJ, not us." "Rarity?" Sunsets said. "Tell me about where we are Sunset! I do enjoy architecture and the like." The unicorn replied. "You enter through the broken door to see a long hallway curving straight down, with staircases on either side. On the second floor locked doors stand untouched, some with treasure and some with enemies. You have no way of knowing what's behind the doors." Sunset said

"Treasure you say?! I'm going upstairs to check the rooms for treasure! Something to spice up my armor maybe." The unicorn said, sending her character up to the second floor. "Sparkalus?" Twilight sat and thought for a moment. "I'm gonna follow Rarity and see if I can find any books to help my stats." The Alicorn decided. "Whatever you say. The party has split up. From deeper within the manor Baron Von Shadowstalker sits in his innermost chamber. The Baron has guarded this dungeon for millennia, and has only been bested in combat once. The Baron feels you enter his palace and begins to summon monsters on both floors. Applejack?" "Lets go in further." The rancher decided. "Thornbush and Craig press further into the dungeon, now without the aid of their mage and assassin. They enter the outermost room of the Barons inner sanctum and encounter 2 rock golems waiting to protect their leader, one on the left and one on the right. The golems turn to face you and engage in combat. AJ gets first strike." Sunset read on as the fighting began. "I got this. I'm gonna buck the right monster right through the wall!" The rancher rolled, and was stunned to come up with 17 to Sunsets 8. "That doesn't look to good Applejack." Pinkie pointed out. "You'd be right. Thornbush rears back the buck the golem, but her hooves bounce harmlessly off his thick skin. The golem reaches down, grabs Thorn, and slams her against the wall with a sickening crunch for 5 damage." "Well that sure ended poorly. I'll save us Applejack!" Pinkie cried triumphantly. "I wanna mind control the left golem to fight his friend." "Pinkie it's a rock. You can't use psychic powers on a rock." The DM replied to her friends frustration. "Ugh! Then I'll give him the Knife of Inconvenience!" Pinkie tried. "Fair. Right golem loses one turn as he tries to butter toast. Left golem, seeing his friend be distracted by toast, gets mad and punches Thornbush for 3 damage." "Wait why me again?!" Applejack exclaimed. "Because you attacked him!" Sunset replied. "Great, I'm gonna lose because the only person who can damage rock people went looking for treasure!" The earth pony groaned, shooting daggers at Rarity.

"Don't blame her AJ, you wanted to go in without them." Rainbow snickered, glad to be rid of the unforgiving quest. "Well if Applejack is going to be a grump, I'll stay on the second floor! I want to check a room for treasure." Rarity declared, openly abandoning her friends. "All the doors are locked, but the assassin class gets to pick locks if they roll under a 10." The unicorn rolled and picked up a 7. "Marrias successfully opens the first door, which is connected to all the others by a series of side doors. The open room holds a bed, a window, a large bookshelf, and a jewelry cabinet that's unlocked." Sunset said. "Oh well that's perfect for us isn't it Twilight?" Rarity said, satisfied with her work. "Actually, it is. I want to find a book to read." The princess of friendship agreed. "You're not gonna come help us?!" Pinkie cried. "They can't Pinkie. Twilight doesn't have enough movement to help for two more turns if she left right now." Fluttershy explained. "And Rarity seems to not be interested in helping." Rainbow pointed out. "Alright Alright. Sparkalus searches the bookcase and finds _Journals of Grandwizard Magicus #1._ There are 5 of those journals hidden in dungeons, reading them increases magic, intelligence, and power." Sunset said. "I'll read it now!" Twilight said. "Sounds good. You can't move for two turns to read the book."

"Well that's just dandy. I guess we'll kill these golems and all the other monsters BY OURSELVES." Applejack vented. "I get up and attack the golem again. Vines this time." "See! Now your thinking the right way." Rainbow said proudly. The farmer rolled and beat Sunset. "Thornbush summons vines from the ground that immobilize the golems. You concentrate hard, and the vines crush the golem to the left as he struggles to free himself. The golem on the right doesn't notice as he continues to try and butter his toast." "Yes! Ok at least we got rid of one of these things." Applejack sighed happily as Pinkie picked up the dice and rolled. "3! Golem cant move!" The earth pony declared to Sunsets amusement. "Fair enough. Do you want to attack?" The Dungeon Master asked. "I want to jump on his face!" Pinkie replied, rolling and winning again. "Craig jumps on the golems head for max damage until his head breaks apart. The room is clear. Craig gets his butter knife again and also gains the golems spear, 4 damage." "Sweet! A poking stick to go with my butter knife!" Pinkie said happily. "Let's keep going further!"

"After Rarity." Sunset gently remained her friend. "Oh yeah." Pinkie nodded. "I want to open the jewelry chest!" Rarity said. "Marrias opens the cabinet and finds rare pieces not found outside the palace. She also finds a key that opens the inner sanctum door." "Well that'll be helpful. Alright, I'll take everything and sell it later. I'll just head back to Pinkie and Applejack." Rarity decided. "You fill your pockets and take the key. But when you turn to leave, you find the door guarded by another skeletal guard and a manbat, body of a human wings and face of a bat. The guard engages in combat and attacks, dealing one damage. The man bat is startled by your arrival and doesn't move. And Twilight remains immobilized as she reads." Sunset said. "Try not to die until I'm done Rarity!" Twilight said. "Very encouraging darling." The unicorn groaned as her turn ended.

"Should we go help Rarity?" Pinkie asked. "Nope! She'll be fine. Let's keep going." Applejack declared. "Sounds good. You open the next door and find the room is barren. The next room holds an undead bloodmage, who raises 3 zombie minions. "Oh fun! I wanna give my butter knife to the bloodmage, and then I poke the zombie with my poking stick!" Pinkie giggled. "Alright. The bloodmage loses one turn to butter her toast, and Craig pokes one of the zombies to death." "Nice work Pinkie Pie!" Applejack cheered. "Thank you." "Alright let's get rid of these zombies real quick. More vines!" AJ decided. "More vines burst forth from the ground, tearing apart the zombies with their thorns before trapping the mage so she can't raise and more zombies. The thorns deal 5 damage and immobilize her." As the 2 earth ponies worked through the combat scenario, Rainbow and Fluttershy watched from behind Sunset. "Their doing pretty well for their first time." The unicorn remarked, catching a hint of satisfaction on Fluttershys face. "Uh, how many rooms do AJ and Pinkie have until the Baron?" Dash asked. "Counting this one, 2 more monster rooms then the boss. Nervous Dashie?" Sunset teased. "Of course not! Even if they do win, which they won't, I'm not gonna be salty when this is what Flutters wants." The other Pegasus turned to her friend. "Then why wouldn't you let me do it unless we bet on this?" Dash shrugged nonchalantly. "I like competition."


	3. Chapter 3

The ponies returned to their game, AJ and Pinkie closing in on the boss with Rarity and Twilight making their way back to the party. "Alright Rarity, your turn." The unicorn put her hooves together and thought for a moment. "Is there a way I can get down to Applejack and Pinkie Pie faster?" Rarity asked. "There is one. If you roll under and 5 and spend 4 magic you can teleport. But you'll take damage if you mess up." Sunset explained. "I'll take that chance." Rarity said smugly, taking her chance and rolling. The room fell silent as the dice landed. "TWENTY SIX?!" The fashion designer exclaimed, staring at the highest possible number she could have rolled. The 3 experienced players stared in stunned amusement as Sunset rolled. "I got a 3." The unicorn said quietly as Rarity put her face in her hooves. "What happens now?" Fluttershy asked. Sunset thought for a moment, considering her options. The difference between the rolls was staggering. How much damage would one take. Finally the fiery mare decided.

"Marrias explodes. Game over." Sunset said, to the utter horror of Rarity. "That's it?! I'm just dead forever!" The unicorn exclaimed in terror. "I told you the spell might backfire if you rolled poorly. And you rolled bad enough to explode." Sunset giggled. "Oh boo. Finish the dungeon for me girls!" Rarity said as she sat to watch the rest of the game. "Okay Twily, you finish your book. +3 to all stats and you learn a fire spell." "Nice! Okay I'll have to fight the manbat so I can get to Applejack and Pinkie Pie. I'll attack him." The Alicorn decided, rolling a 7 to Sunsets 12. "Sparkalus channels her inner magic, now strengthened by her studies, and blasts the manbat with an energy beam. The monster takes 7 damage and is vaporized. The skeletal guard gains undead rage, which is +3 attack, and he attacks Twilight for 4 damage." Sunset said. "Alright, I'm gonna poke the bad guy!" Pinkie declared, rolling and winning. "Craig pokes the bloodmage, who dies and the battle is won. Craig and Thornbush open the next door and find the last door is enchanted to not be unlocked without the key found on the second floor. That would be one Rarity had before she exploded." The unicorn snickered as her friend buried her face in her hooves. "The room is also guarded by 2 nightmare unicorns, dark mages who channel magic through their horns and are unaffected by physical attacks. "Alright, some more vines to clear those up and we'll be at the boss!" Applejack said. "And we'll have Fluttershy and Rainbow on the love train!" Pinkie cheered, causing Rainbow to bury her face and hide her blush. Flutters giggled and put her wing around her friend. "Don't make fun of her girls, she's shy." The timid Pegasus whispered, beaming with happiness. "I am not!" Dash whined, but she quietly nudged closer to Fluttershy. "The vines wrap up the unicorns, immobilizing them and deal 6 damage to both."

"Alright, let's finish this up. I'm gonna zap the skeleton and grab the key, then I'll go back to Applejack and Pinkie Pie." Twilight said, rolling and following through on her thoughts. "Sparkalus summons her power again and kills the guard. She then retrieves the key from the saddle bag of Marrias and heads back down the stairs. You reach the bottom of the stairs and find a pile of old scrolls, among them a resurrection spell. "Wait really?!" Twilight exclaimed. "Oh come ON!" Rainbow groaned, burying her head again. "Sorry Dash, but if this is gonna happen it'll happen with everyone present." Sunset giggled. The unicorn knew what Dash was going through, and maybe it would be better if it was just a private game. But Sunset was confident in her plan. "Wait, so I can bring Rarity back into the game!" Twilight exclaimed. "At the next turn, if you so choose. Pinkie, your up." The earth pony grabbed the dice and grinned. "Time for another poking stick beat down!" Pinkie declared, winning yet another roll. "I reckon your pretty good with the dice Pinkie Pie." Applejack whistled as the party pony chalked up another kill. "Thanks AJ! I like when I do good!" "Alright Applejack, last enemy before the boss. So let's make this more interesting. The Nightmare Unicorn consumes the soul of his dead friend and becomes and a Nightmare Alicorn, with 15 attack." Sunset declared to AJ's horror. "Wait a minute that's all my health! It's a one hit kill!" The farmer said. "Better roll well and get the kill then." The unicorn chuckled. Applejack sighed and grabbed the dice, tension thick in the air. "9. Wow I was hoping for a lower number." The farmer said, and the party held their breath as the DM rolled. "...14. It's your lucky day Applejack." Sunset mused as the others sighed in relief. "Combat over. All that's left is to wait for Twily and maybe Rarity." Twilight took the opportunity to resurrect Rarity and the two finally arrived at the boss door.

"Alright girls, your first boss fight. Let's see how this turns out." Sunset said as the others leaned in. "Marrias inserts the key and the heavy door swings in. Waiting in the center of the room is Baron Von Shadowstalker, a level 13 Nightmare Unicorn who is rather unhappy with you barging in. He stands from his throne and prepares for battle." Twilight quickly grabbed the dice and smiled. "Let's do this." The Princess declared, tossing the dice and surprising even herself with a 1. "Huh. This certainly doesn't look good for the Baron now does it." Sunset said, rolling...a 26. "No way." Twilight gasped as the unicorn shrugged. "Twilight gathers all of her magic into a massive energy blast that wipes the Baron off the face of the earth in an instant. Party wins." The 4 players cheered as Fluttershy ruffled Rainbows mane. "Looks like I win." The quieter Pegasus giggled. "And this is what I get for betting against Twilight when it comes to anything with numbers. So how do you want this to happen?" Rainbow asked. Flutters thought for a moment then smiled. "I know exactly how I want it to happen." She reaches over and grabbed the scrolls Sunset had been using for the game and began writing her chosen storyline. The other ponies sat and waited, Dash trying to get glimpse of the scroll but Fluttershy blocked her. After a while the Pegasus handed the scroll back to Sunset with a timid smile. The unicorn read through it once and grinned. "Fluttershy that's perfect! Alright girls, here we have it. With Fluttershy as acting DM, The Unspoken Truth of Princess Stormbringer the Awesome and Bella Sol, Lady of the Sun."


	4. Chapter 4

"This tale finds our two heroes deep in the belly of Mount Triad, a legendary dungeon full of untold riches. Stormbringer and Bella Sol have completed four of the five trials needed to unlock the treasure room, and standing in their way is the Gatekeeper, a level 33 noncombatant boss. The tension is thick, but their friendship is thicker." Sunset narrated as the party listened eagerly. "The two ponies arrive in a seemingly empty chamber, with 2 doors that lead on. Bella follows the left path, but when she enters the Gatekeeper appears. He laughs his hideous laugh and turns to Stormbringer.

"You have reached the final test young paladin. Before you two doors, two different treasures. Behind one lies the tomb of the lost king, a vault of untold riches beyond your wildest dreams!" The Gatekeeper gestured to the door on his left, and a field of gold and jewels was revealed. "Behind the other, your best and perhaps only friend. You can only choose one. The other may never be yours." The Gatekeeper cackled as Stormbringers eyes flashed between Bella and the treasure. Suddenly the heavy stone doors begin to close, sealing off both choices. "YOU MUST CHOOSE!"

"I...choose...BELLA." Stormbringer yelled as she held the door open. The healer squirmed furiously out of the crevice as her friend let the door slam shut. "Thank you Storm!" Bella cheered. And before she could stop herself, Bella leaned in and kissed Stormbringer. The Pegasus pulled apart to find her friend, blushing and stammering. "What?" Bella asked as the Alicorns blush increased. "BELLA! W-WHY?!" Stormbringer exclaimed, wiping her mouth. "It's a tradition where I come from! When a friend saves a friend, they kiss." Bella explained, confused by her friends reaction. "Well don't do it again! Where I come from a mare kissing another mare on the mouth means...something else!" Stormbringer pleaded. "Well what does it mean?"

Stormbringer looked up into the deep blue eyes she had come to seek in times of trouble. "When a mare kisses another mare on the lips, it means their in love." The paladin tried to explain. "Then, you don't love me?" Bella asked, sadly looking down. "N-no, it's not that! I mean...look what I'm trying to say is...I'm confused okay! You confuse me!" Stormbringer griped. "How can you be confused?" Bella asked. "Because I do love you Bell, just not like that!" Stormbringer insisted. "But how can their be a different kind of love? Isn't love just love?" The Pegasus asked, taking her friends hoof. The Alicorn looked back at her friend, trying to decide. "I...I guess so." Storm finally said. "Then I love you Stormbringer. Your my best friend and I hope we never split up." Bella declared.

"I guess I love you too Bella. And I never thanked you like you thanked me." The Alicorn said, before leaning in and returning the kiss. Bella lit up like a Christmas tree but couldn't bear to pull away. Finally the two pulled apart, blushing but clearheaded. "You're my best friend too Bella. And I won't ever leave you. Now come on, Sunstriker is waiting." As the two friend headed out of the dungeon, Storm unconsciously reached out with her tail and entwined it with Bella's. The healer blushed and looked back. "S-Storm!" The Pegasus giggled, but made no move to move away. "Sorry. It's just something people who love each other do." Stormbringer shrugged.

"AWWWWWWWW!" Sunset laughed as the rest of the ponies squealed in delight. "Was that it?" Rainbow asked, a little confused. "Yup! That's it." Fluttershy declared proudly. "I was expecting...well actually I'm not sure what I was expecting. I liked it though." The Pegasus decided, hugging her friend. "Thanks!" Flutters said happily. "Alright girls, this was a good first game for you guys. I think you're ready to go for next week." Sunset said happily as she packed up her stuff. "Yeah guys, it'll be great! Come on Fluttershy, let's get her back to the portal." Rainbow said. The three ponies trotted back to the statue and the portal arrived. "Oh Rainbow, before I forget Human Dash wanted you to have this." Sunset said, producing a Wonder Bolts hoodie. "Cool!" Dash cheered, slipping the hoodie on. "She said it was a gift. I'll see you guys next week!" Sunset said happily as she jumped into the portal. "That's a nice hoodie Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said wistfully. "Yeah, it's super comfy." Dash agreed as the two walked home. Fluttershy continued looking at the hoodie longingly. She then proceeded to shiver exaggeratedly. "Brrrr! It sure is cold." The shy Pegasus said. "Really? I didn't notice." Rainbow said obliviously. "Can I-" Flutters began, only for Dash to stop. "There it is. Bye Fluttershy!" The Pegasus said, taking off for her house. "Oh. Bye." Fluttershy murmured. "One day you'll get it Rainbow."


End file.
